


Not the same without you here

by MightyMK



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Beach Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMK/pseuds/MightyMK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of cherik drabbles, more to follow</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So since I can't get my ass up to really write something I'll just stick to drabbles until my creativity crawls back from the grave - enjoy

Charles was a handsome man. Charles was a handsome man and nobody could deny this, but it wasn’t only for this fact that Erik loved him. The little things were what made him stay, what made him see the huge mansion as a home, what kept him from his hunt for revenge.

It was waking up in the morning, Charles still sleeping soundly by his side, his face hidden by tangled hair. He was clingy and adorable and a mess and peaceful.  
It was seeing Charles around the children, his eyes brightening with joy every time somebody achieved something.  
It was the chaste kiss that was stolen from time to time when no one was looking.  
It was the way Charles would look at him sometimes like he was the best thing in the world, like he was worth being here, being loved.  
It was the feeling of Charles curled against his chest at night, telling him he was at home and he wouldn’t lose this home anytime soon.  
But most of all, it was the knowledge that Charles loved him as much as he loved Charles.

A month later, all that was left was the painful memory of a man he left when he needed him most, separated by a hatred growing stronger and stronger with every missile the humans shot at them.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time he felt it Charles had thought of it as an illusion. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, caused by too much alcohol or too little sleep, both often occurring ever since he was left on the beach. He sighed and moved from his wheelchair into his bed when he felt it again.   
A familiar mind within his reach, the distant voice of the man he loved and lost the moment he put on the helmet to keep Charles out.

<<Erik?>> he asked into the darkness without moving his lips, a fleeting thought, too short to be true and yet evoking a response.  A short sensation of regret and apology for leaving him with a bullet wound, of longing for the bond they once shared and hatred on all of humanity for forcing them to part reached him, so short he wouldn’t believe he felt it if it wasn’t so undeniably _Erik_. Nonetheless the moment he reaches out again, desperately clinging to the thought that the man who used to love him might still be out there under the disguise of the man they call Magneto, he’s disappointed by the nothing he finds where the mind was a second ago, securely shielded by that gruesome helmet.

The second time he felt it lasted a bit longer, long enough for him to get actual information from Erik about his wellbeing and another apology about that one day in Cuba. He makes sure that the other inhabitants of the mansion care a little less about protecting Westchester from Magneto’s attacks the following days, waking up with a smile on his face after noticing a metal bracelet around his wrist.

The third time the feeling of Erik’s mind is accompanied by the fleeting sensation of lips on his own, and when his hands reach up to tangle themselves in short hair he’s more than happy to find the helmet gone.


End file.
